Ecrits Eclectiques
Suivra ici une liste des ouvrages fictifs de l'univers de la série. Les ouvrages existant également dans le monde réel ont leur section à part. ---- * Atlas du Lac Lachrymose, Un Présent dans la bibliothèque de Josephine Anwhistle. Emprunté par les orphelins Baudelaire durant le troisième tome puis utilisé lors de leur périple sur le lac. * Bottes : In en 1812 Ouvrage sur la mode disponible dans la bibliothèque de l'Appartement Panoramique à l'époqueoù Esmé l'habitait. Rapidement survolé par Klaus lors du sixième tome. * Catalogue des Enchères In, Le Périodique annuel listant les objets disponibles aux enchères du même nom - édité par lesEditions Vraies Dentelles de Calais. Consulté par les Orphelins Baudelaires l'année du sixième tome. Cité dans l'Autobiographie. * Ce que subissent les métaux mouillés Livre cité de mémoire par Klaus durant le huitième tome. Probablement présent dans labibliothèque de la Demeure Baudelaire. * Courrier de Vérone, Le Journal dont les archives sont disponibles dans la bibliothèque de Prufrock. Un des numéros relate un des méfaits de jeunesse d'Olaf. Consulté par Duncan et Isadora Quagmire vers la fin du cinquième tome. * Encyclopedia of Escaping Arson, The ?????? * Encyclopedia Hypnotica Ouvrage recensant de nombreux cas de suggestions hypnotiques à travers l'Histoire. Consulté par Klaus Baudelaire avant le premier tome - était probablement présent dans la Bibliothèque de la Demeure Baudelaire. Contient sûrement des passages plus techniques sur l'hypnose que Klaus estime avoir négligés. * Enfants les plus chanceux du monde, Les Série pour enfants écrite par Loney. M. Setnick (anagramme de Lemony Snicket), illustrée par Beth Quiltrest (anagramme de Brett Helquist). Ne comprend à ce jour qu'un tome (La Fête aux Poneys). Sert (littéralement) de couverture aux véritables enquêtes de Lemony Snicket. Narre les aventures de Laura, Laurent et Laurie L'Aubaine, les enfants les plus chanceux du monde, dans un univers sucré à l'overdose. * Fin fond du Lac Lachrymose, Le Présent dans la bibliothèque de Josephine Anwhistle. * Formation de l'eau, La Présent dans la bibliothèque de Josephine Anwhistle. * Gazette de Bangkok, La Journal dont les archives sont disponibles dans la bibliothèque de Prufrock. Un des numéros relate un des méfaits de jeunesse d'Olaf. Consulté par Duncan et Isadora Quagmire vers la fin du cinquième tome. * Grand Livre Péruvien des Petits Reptiles Péruviens, Le Présent dans la bibliothèque du Docteur Montgomery. * Histoire Complète des Instruments de Chirurgie, Une Livre cité de mémoire par Klaus durant le huitième tome. Probablement présent dans la bibliothèque de la Demeure Baudelaire. * Histoire de la scierie L'Aubaine-Seflaire, L' Attribué à Sir (Monsieur). Présent dans la bibliothèque de la Scierie L'Aubaine-Seflaire (don de Monsieur). Consulté par Lemony Snicket et cité dans son calepin. * Histoire de la région de Damocles Dock, L' Présent dans la bibliothèque de Josephine Anwhistle. * Histoire de la Reine Debbie et de son Petit Ami Tony Conte cité dans sa quasi-intégralité par Lemony Snicket dans le huitième tome. A pour morale "à lion donné, on ne regarde pas les dents," mais avec une interprétation extrêmement littérale. * I lost somethig at the movies Recueil de critiques de films écrit par Lena Pukalie et publié aux Editions Voraces Discussions Cinématographiques - contient notamment un compte-rendu du film de Gustav Sebal "Zombies dans la neige." Cité dans l'autobiographie. L'ouvrage semble être une parodie de "I lost it at the movies," de Pauline Kael (anagramme). * Introduction aux Grands Lézards, Une Présent dans la bibliothèque du Docteur Montgomery. * Ivan Lachrymose, L'Explorateur des Lacs Ecrit par Vincent Francis Doyle aux éditions Vrais Documents Contrefaits (Very False Documents Press). Ouvrage apparemment rédigé et édité dans le seul but d'abriter une bande d'enregistrement audio lié à la société VDC. Cette biographie est délibérément écrite dans un style lénifiant au possible afin de décourager toute personne non-intéressée de le consulter. Présent dans la bibliothèque de Josephine Anwhistle. Consulté par Lemony Snicket et cité dans son calepin. * Loi Nuptiale Présent dans la bibliothèque de la Juge Strauss. Emprunté par Klaus durant le premier tome pour enquêter sur Olaf. * Loi regardant l'Héritage et ses Implications Présent dans la bibliothèque de la Juge Strauss. Emprunté par Klaus durant le premier tome pour enquêter sur Olaf. * Mamba du Mal : Un Serpent qui jamais au grand jamais ne me tuera, Le Ouvrage attribué à Tony Eggmonteror alias "Mommy" (anagramme de Montgmoery Montgomery), aux éditions Venin Délicieusement Coagulé. Contient notamment des instructions pour comprendre le langage des serpents et grillons entrainés par VDC. Cité dans l'Autobiographie. Cité également par Klaus durant le second tome, quoiqu'il n'ait pas reconnu son véritable auteur. * Marées et Courants du Lac Lachrymose Présent dans la bibliothèque de Josephine Anwhistle * Mariage Merveilleux, Le Ecrit par Al Funcoot (Léo Mactof en VF), donc sans aucun doute par le Comte Olaf lui-même. On n'a rencontré pour l'instant aucun exemplaire du texte, mais il doit en exister puisque la pièce a été mise en scène au moins une fois. * Moi : L'Autobiographie Complètement Autorisée de la plus jolie, intelligente, gentille petite fille du monde entier Ecrit par Carmelita Spats, aux éditions Morveux-Pourris-Gatés. Contient un passage racontant sa brève rencontre avec le bibliothéquaire de Prufrock. Cité dans l'Autobiographie. * Mycologiae Minutiae Ouvrage de mycologie disponible dans la bibliothèque du Queequeg ; contient des informations précises sur la Golgotte Gorgonoïde. Consulté par Fiona durant le onzième tome. * Mystérieuses Mousses Ouvrage présent dans la Bibliothèque de Prufrock. Emprunté et consulté par les Orphelins Baudelaire durant le cinquième tome. * Odieuses Lâchetés des Affamés de Fortune Plaidoyer amateur écrit par Jérôme Squalor après le sixième tome, à l'encontre d'Olaf et de ses alliés (d'où l'acronyme). Mélange d'argumentations juridiques et d'enquêtes personnelles sur les Orphelins Baudelaire, l'ouvrage devait jouer un rôle majeur durant le procès du douzième tome, où il a été soumis comme pièce à conviction. * Ophtalmologie Avancée Ecrit par le Docteur Georgina Orwell. L'ouvrage semble fiable, malgré une lecture rendue difficile par le vocabulaire ridiculement soutenu de l'auteur. Comprend treize chapitres, dont un sur la suggestion hypnotique et un autre sur une question fascinante : "quelle est la meilleure couleur d'yeux ?" Présent dans la bibliothèque de la Scierie L'Aubaine-Seflaire (don de Georgina). Emprunté et Consulté par Violette Baudelaire durant le quatrième tome. * Orthographe valide de tous les mots de la langue Anglaise ayant jamais existé, L' Présent dans la bibliothèque de Josephine Anwhistle. * Palotte-sur-Rabougre et sa Constitution Présent dans la bibliothèque de la Scierie L'Aubaine-Seflaire (don de la mairie). Consulté par Phil dans l'épilogue du quatrième tome. Contiendrait un ensemble de lois interdisant la plus grande partie des pratiques de la Scierie L'Aubaine-Seflaire. * Petit Lutin Rose, Le Ecrit par Monty Kensicle (anagramme de Lemony Snicket). Livre d'images pour enfants mièvre au possible mais chaudement recommandé par Lemony. Cité dans l'Autobiographie. * Petit Précis des usages avancés de l'Apostrophe Présent dans la bibliothèque de Josephine Anwhistle. * Règles, Livres de Assortiment important de livres compilant les nombreuses règles du village de Villeneuve-Du-Corbeau. Ces livres sont néanmoins interdits de lecture à quiconque, car ils n'ont pas été écrits avec une plume de corbeau (et pour cause : il est également interdit d'arracher des plumes de corbeau) et parce qu'ils mentionnent des choses contraires aux règles. Présents dans la bibliothèque d'Hector par défaut. Klaus en consulte quelques-uns durant le septième tome. * Règles Basiques pour la Grammaire et la Ponctuation Présent dans la bibliothèque de Josephine Anwhistle. * Remarquables Phénomènes des Monts Mainmorte Ouvrage disponible, d'après Quigley Quagmire, dans la bibliothèque du Docteur Montgomery. Il y aurait trouvé des indications précises relevant l'emplacement du QG des Monts Mainmorte, durant son passage après le second tome. * Saga d'Infortunes, Une (1) Ouvrage collectif, énorme par sa taille ; c'est un carnet de bord écrit au fur et à mesure par les différents chefs de l'Île. Contributeurs connus : Béatrice et Bertrand Baudelaire, Ishmael, et les Orphelins Baudelaire. Teinté de références autobiographiques, le livre soulève autant de questions qu'il n'en résoud. * Saga d'Infortunes, Une (2) Aussi connu comme "les Désastreuses Aventures des Orphelins Baudelaire," c'est une enquête en treize volumes sur le destin hors du commun des trois individus concernés, aux éditions Harpercollins. L'auteur, Lemony Snicket, inclut au fil du texte messages codés et confidences personnelles. Devait probablement servir à innocenter les Orphelins, Lemony, voire les deux. On sait qu'au moins deux tomes (les premiers) étaient déjà publiés avant les évènements du douzième tome, même s'ils semblent avoir été depuis truffés de références à des évènements ultérieurs. Cité dans l'Autobiographie. * Soins et Régime du Cobra Androgyne Présent dans la bibliothèque du Docteur Montgomery. * Trout: In France They're Out Littéralement "Truites Out en France." Ouvrage sur la mode disponible dans la bibliothèque de l'Appartement Panoramique à l'époque où Esmé l'habitait. Rapidement survolé par Klaus lors du sixième tome. * Truite Lachrymosienne Présent dans la bibliothèque de Josephine Anwhistle. * Versification Discrètement Codifiée Manuel VDC expliquant en long et en large le code de substitution littéraire. Contient parmi ses exemples "Duchesse R." L'ouvrage est trouvé par les Orphelins Baudelaire dans les ruines des Aquariums Anwhistle durant le onzième tome. Sa présence est jugée extrêmement suspecte et on s'accorde à penser qu'il a été déposé là par la femme en scaphandre qui les a précédés. Catégorie:Ouvrage fictifs